Forcible Facade
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: In a certain stronghold, there's always something going on that's out of the ordinary.


I hated the way my wife forced me to eat vegetables. I get that I need to watch my health now getting up there in age, but it's okay for me to have a little junk food here and there, isn't it? I had to eat the arugula pasta she prepared for me before I could get dessert. I ate it all in hopes I could get seconds on dessert, even licked the plate. When she came back, she brought two bowls of what looked like ice cream. I was happy until I saw what it looked like. She took the arugula and made ice cream out of it! How could she sully something as joyous and sweet as ice cream with…that?! I had to eat it; I had no choice, other than her frying pan. I'd like to make her do something she doesn't like to do…but what? From the door, came a marine. "Commander, we've just received word that an inspector may be coming to the stronghold soon!" He told me. "Again? Wasn't there just an inspection not too long ago?" I sighed as I finished my spicy dessert.

The next day, things went on as usual. No pirates snooping around, no scare of a ghost ship, just a possible inspector looking to sniff around in our personal affairs. I sighed. Someone came from the door. It was my wife, with something for breakfast. It was French toast, sausage and eggs! And not a single vegetable to be found…I looked at my 'wife'. It was the inspector, in a fairly good disguise. But the face gives it away. But regardless, I was happy to see such things in front of me. I ate the breakfast gratefully. Then told 'her' if we could go somewhere for some alone time. I winked at 'her'. She got a little creeped out. I decided to be very friendly towards 'her', even giving her rump a little pat. At that point, my dear Jessica jumped up to the ceiling. "I-I don't want to do that, dear!" 'she' said to me. "Then show me where my wife is, Inspector." I said, finally revealing my knowledge on his disguise. He sighed and took me to the women's bathroom, where my dear Jessica was bound and gagged in the far left stall. "My dear!" I was furious at what he did to her. "How dare you make my wife-" I stopped, remembering what I said last night. "Wait a moment, I have a proposition for you, Inspector."

My wife made a horrified face as she heard my request. "I don't believe you." The inspector said to me. "It's fine, as long as you use a condom." I told him, reaching into my pocket when he said "I didn't think I'd get to use this," pulling out a condom. "Well then. Let's get started." He went and undressed my wife, who began to struggle fiercely. "Now now dear, I hope I wasn't too rash with this sudden decision." I told her. "I had to make you pay for forcing me to eat vegetables so much. Now I can force you to do something you don't wanna do!" I laughed heartily as tears fell down her eyes. "I gotta say, your wife has a nice body." The inspector said, looking at her brassiere. "Well, I was surprised I caught her." She struggled around a little more. I pulled a gun out. "Now Jessica, I don't want to have to kill you." She looked at me with shock and surprise. "Damn, you're ruthless!" "Shut up and get inside my wife already."

I can't believe I did such a thing, but I did. I was watching my wife get raped by some other man. I could have done something else, but this was the first thing I could think of so suddenly. I had to seize the moment, if you would. Jessica was moaning while muffled and the inspector was enjoying it to some extent. It was almost boring. "Shepard, is my being here making you less willing?" I asked. "Well, a little. You seem to be a little too relaxed about this." He told me. "Our sex life has been less than stellar." I explained, picking my nose. "Honestly, you're doing me a favor by taking the initiative." Jessica's face became fierce. She was planning something. Suddenly, she began to moan as if she were enjoying it. She began to rub her head onto Shepard's neck passionately. "Well, looks like she's enjoying this, Commander." He told me. I widened my mouth. "Ah…Ah…Ah…" She gave a smile from under the cloth over her mouth. "Ahhh, you're so cute, faking your pleasure." She looked surprised. "It's making me horny, actually." I zipped down my pants and pulled out my dick. "Hey, what are you planning?" Shepard said to me. "Just getting into your work, is all. Don't mind me." I began to jack off.

"What's that matter, love? Mad that your hubby is getting off to this cuckoldry?" She said something muffled. "Oh, you want me to give you some frosting, the same frosting I can't have because of my cholesterol? Of course!" I put my dick in front of her face as I fapped faster and faster. Seeing her tears trail down only made me harder. I was really getting into this more than I should. "Oh wait, I have an even better idea." I thought, pulling the cloth out her mouth. "Say 'ahh', my dear!" "You sick bastard! Forcing your own wife to do such a thing!" She said, furiously. "Now come on, this is all in good fun." I put the gun to her face. "Now say 'ahh' or your brains will be covered in cum." She opened her mouth reluctantly. "Shepard, are you close to cumming?" I asked. "Hell no, since you pulled this stunt." "Dammit, hurry up and get with it!" Shepard fucked Jessica harder and harder until he gave signs of finishing. "Okay, ready, set…" I stroked faster and faster, until I finally released. When the first drop of semen hit Jessica's tongue, I pulled the trigger, yelling "BANG!" Both she and Shepard screamed. Out of the gun, came a cork. "Fooled you!" I laughed hard at their reaction. "Now you'll think twice before forcing me to eat vegetables, my love." I went and washed my hands. "You…you did all of this…because of vegetables…" Jessica said, startled and frightened by the whole situation. "Now, now. I was just doing this to get back to you. You were never in danger." I went and hugged my wife. "Sorry you had to be put in this all, Shepard." "It's never dull with you around here." He said, flushing the used condom. Things went back to normal but there was an uneasy air around Jessica. When I ate lunch today, it seemed a little funny. Once I finished, I noticed my pants began to bulge uncontrollably. My dick was swelled three times its normal size! She had fed me Viagra! And it was only getting more and more stiff. "Now that you're finished with lunch, how about some well-earned loving, my dear?" She said to me, upbeat. "This isn't the time for that!" "Don't worry, we have enough time. How does seventy-two hours sound?"

I was fucked.


End file.
